Harry Potter and the Siren
by diinamichelle
Summary: Harry has new powers that he doesn't understand. But his new professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts knows exactly what Harry is going through. And she's willing to help him learn.
1. Chapter 1: Worries

These characters aren't mine, sadly, and I make no profit from Harry Potter. I cry out to the stars, "If only, if only."

Chapter 1: Worries

Harry Potter stared at the ceiling from his bed. This was shaping up to be another sleepless night. He was too worried about when Voldemort would attack. Every minute of every day seemed like it would be a perfect opportunity for Harry's enemies to kill him, even though being with the Dursleys was supposed to provide safety.

Voldemort wasn't his only worry. Lately he had noticed that whenever he said anything, he appeared to inflict his feelings on whoever was in the room with him. He had owled both Ron and Hermione concerning this, but neither knew what it meant. Hermione had suggested that Harry mention it to Dumbledore.

A crash of thunder brought Harry back to reality. He walked over to the window, opening it for Hedwig, who was sure to want in soon. As he scanned the backyard, he noticed a particular spot in the garden that irked him. There was something...wrong about it. Certain it was Voldemort, he reached for his wand. But in his haste, he knocked it off the bedside table and it rolled under his bed. He dove after it, grabbed it, and then sprang back up at the window.

"Harry! What do you think you're doing?" Ron asked from a flying car (parked outside the window), bewildered by being at Harry's wandpoint. Harry's eyes flicked to the garden, but the sense of peculiarity had vanished. He lowered his wand, convincing himself it was just his imagination. "We need to get your things and head for Grimmauld's Place immediately. Urgent business, Dumbledore said."

It wasn't long before Harry and Ron were standing in the kitchen of Grimmauld's Place. A whispered conversation was being held in the hallway, so the two crept up to the door leading to the corridor and listened in.

"The meeting is of the utmost importance, Severus," Dumbledore was saying.

"You know very well I cannot leave her at this point," Snape replied.

"I'm afraid you must."

"Very well," Snape responded, as though attending the meeting was the last thing he wanted to do. "If anything happens to her..."

The door flung open, knocking both boys to the floor as Snape came through. His eyes fell on them, and he glared as though he knew they had been eavesdropping and they had uncovered the most important secret he had to hide.

"Hello," Dumbledore said, having followed Snape. "I assume you arrived just now?"

"Y-yes sir," Harry stammered, a bit intimidated by Snape's glowering eyes and more than slightly afraid that Dumbledore would know he was lying.

"Good, good. Miss Granger is waiting upstairs..."

"Come on, Ron. Let's go say "hello" to her," Harry said quickly, eager for an escape. On the way up the stairs, Harry inquired about the Weasleys' new flying car.

"We got it just last month," Ron was saying. "We"-

"Do you hear that?" Harry interrupted. There was someone crying in one of the rooms, the sobs very muffled but nonetheless obvious. They found the door to the room the cries came from and opened it.

Sitting on a bed was a young woman with electric blue hair. She looked up when they opened the door, but they didn't get to see her eyes. The door slammed shut in their faces.

Snape stood there, his hand on the doorknob (he was the one who had shut the door) and a murderous look covering his face. Neither could think of a word to say, when Hermione came upon them. Giving a quick greeting to Snape, she dragged the boys down the hallway and into a room.

"Are you insane?" she questioned them. "Opening the door to Snape' private room! What were you two thinking?"

"He has a private room here?" Ron asked.

"He requested it from Dumbledore the day before yesterday."

"Hermione, we heard someone crying in there," Harry defended himself. "The poor girl"-

"I know. Yesterday she was screaming in pain," Hermione whispered. "Snape doesn't want anyone to see her though. He wouldn't let anyone in to help her."

"Do you reckon it's his wife?" Ron asked.

Harry shuddered at the thought. "It's possible," Harry said. "After all, the look he gave us...that's the least of my worries."

"Yes, it sounds like inflicting emotions on people is going to be quite a problem," Hermione said. "You really ought to talk to Dumbledore about it."

"I'd be more concerned about our N.E.W.T.'s," Ron mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2: Selena

These characters aren't mine, sadly, and I make no profit from Harry Potter. I cry out to the stars, "If only, if only."

Chapter 2: Selena

Harry, Ron, and Hermione searched for a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. They opened the door to one compartment and saw a young woman with jet black, waist length hair sitting by the window, absorbed in Robert Jordan's _The Eye of the World_. Deciding this would do, they entered and took seats. She muttered a "hello", not even glancing up.

"Hello," Hermione replied. "I'm Hermione Granger."

"The initials on your bag say 'S. O. S.'," Ron observed.

The girl finally looked up. "Yes. My name is Selena Orianna."

Before anyone could inquire of her last name, the door to their compartment opened. Draco Malfoy looked in on them and grimaced. The only empty seat on the entire train just had to be between Granger and some girl he didn't know. Wordlessly, he slid into that seat, Potter and Weasley watching him like a hawk watches a mouse. The tension in the compartment rose rapidly as Selena returned to her book.

"Malfoy," Ron snapped. "Go"-

"There's nowhere else to go, the train's full up," Malfoy interrupted. "An annoyingly large class of First years have taken over the majority of the compartments."

"Do you expect us to buy that?" Ron asked, reaching for his wand.

"You don't want to start a fight in this compartment," Selena stated, her eyes still glued to her book. "I am the new professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts, after all, and I'd hate to have to hand out detentions before I even get to Hogwarts. Names, please."

"Draco Malfoy," Malfoy drawled lazily, not wanting his voice to reflect the attraction he had for his new professor.

"R-ron W-weasley," Ron stammered, afraid he was in trouble. (Not to mention the fact that he found Selena attractive. That soft voice soothed him, made him eager to do anything for her.)

"Harry Potter," Harry said, glaring at Malfoy. Selena's blue eyes left her book and studied him intently.

"Pleased to make your acquaintances," she said calmly. Harry didn't know why, but both Ron and Malfoy relaxed, and they sat in silence for the rest of the trip.

"It is a pleasure to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Selena Orianna Snape," Dumbledore announced, "the little sister of our very own Potions Master. So that things will not become confusing, she has asked to be called Professor Selena"...

"We won't learn anything in that class," Ron mumbled. Every boy in the Hall had their eyes fixated on the lovely Selena Snape. Her bright blue eyes drank in the scene before her, sparkling with ambition.

Harry silently agreed with Ron's assessment. He stared at Selena throughout dinner, at the end of which she fluidly slid out of her chair and was led away by her brother.

Harry's thoughts dwelt on her all that night. Even his dreams were haunted by Selena, the new goddess of his desires. His dreams were quite erotic, and he woke up gasping for breath. How he would ever concentrate in her class was beyond him.

Finally, the dreaded lesson with Selena came upon him the next day. She called role standing in front of her desk, her crimson red robes clinging to her voluptuous form. Harry was barely able to resist the urge to go up to her, lay her on her desk, and make passionate love to her.

"Who can tell me about sirens?" she asked. Hermione shrunk in her seat, and Harry realized that Hermione must not know anything about sirens.

Draco Malfoy lazily raised his hand and when called on, answered with, "They use their voice to manipulate people into doing whatever the siren desires them to do. The only person who isn't susceptible to a siren's voice is another siren."

"Correct, Mr. Malfoy. Ten points to Slytherin," Selena said. "Does anyone else have a different answer?" Once again, Malfoy was the only one with his hand raised. "Alright, Mr. Malfoy. And this time, do share your entire knowledge of sirens with us."

"Sirens are rumored to be uncharacteristically beautiful; an ugly siren is unheard of. They draw in numerous lovers, most of which they kill because the lovers cannot give them the level of satisfaction they desire. They also have the ability to hide themselves from people. Another siren would not see through the deception, but would feel the presence of a hidden siren. Their movements are graceful and fluid, and they tend to have a soft voice. Much like you, Professor."

"Well, I'm quite flattered, Mr. Malfoy," she replied, her cheeks turning pink and her eyes laughing at a secret joke. "Quite clearly, you've read _The Celtic Guide to Magical Creatures_ by Edana Boyd. A very rare book indeed. Before we continue with the facts, I would like to expose the myths."

"Is it true that sirens sit on cliffs and lure sailors to their death?" Neville piped up.

"Not commonly, however there were sirens in the past who did so. Lorelei of Germany and the sirens in Ulysses' tale are the most famous."

"Aren't they only supposed to manipulate people when they sing?" Hermione interjected.

"Actually, singing amplifies their manipulation powers, but they can use a speaking voice to manipulate."

"Only girls are sirens, right?" Harry asked.

"Oh no, Mr. Potter. Not at all. There are male sirens," Selena said, her sparkling eyes staring into his emerald green ones. "A siren is created only when conceived under a very particular and rare alignment of stars. Male sirens are rare, but they have existed. That is all for today, class. I want a six inch essay on sirens on my desk by the end of the week," she dismissed them. "Oh, Mr. Potter, if I could have a minute?"

"Alright," Harry said warily, wondering if he had somehow offended her by bringing up the subject of male sirens.


	3. Chapter 3: Offending Selena

These characters aren't mine, sadly, and I make no profit from Harry Potter. I cry out to the stars, "If only, if only."

Chapter 3: Offending Selena

As Selena led him into her office, he had a fleeting fantasy about being alone with her in her office. He banished quickly; it was more probable that it would be a lecture on how her brother had warned her that Harry was a troublemaker.

"Sit down, please," she said, gesturing to the seat in front of her desk as she shut the door. She took the seat behind the desk, and sighed. "I'm not exactly sure how to begin this conversation. I suppose I should be honest. Severus told me that he'd overheard you talking to your friends. You said you were inflicting emotions on other people. Is that true?"

This was not what Harry had expected at all. He sat there, his mouth hanging open in shock. How had Snape found out about that? And why did he tell his sister? Harry didn't know if he really wanted to let it slip to a total stranger that Snape had been right, and Harry was concerned about this new ability. But his attraction to Selena took over his brain and answered for him before he could stop it. "Yes, professor."

"I thought as much. You didn't relax at all on the train," Selena mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"Forgive me. As hard as this is going to be to believe, you're a male siren Harry," Selena said. "I'm a female siren, and that explains why my voice didn't work on you. When I had been given your names, I said "pleased to make your acquaintances" with a calming, soothing voice, meant to relieve the tension in the compartment."

Harry sat there in a stunned silence. Him? A siren? That was impossible. "Aren't sirens born with their powers?" he asked, looking for anything to dispute her theory.

"No, we aren't," she replied. "In female sirens, our powers appear when we start puberty. Male sirens tend to develop their powers between the ages of seventeen and twenty-one."

"But...I can't be," Harry stated firmly. "It's just not possible."

"Say that as much as you like; it won't change the facts," Selena sighed.

"You could be wrong, right? There's always that chance," Harry reasoned.

"It's possible, but not probable," she replied. "You don't have any classes for the next hour. I would be pleased if you would consider spending this hour in my office, learning to control your new abilities."

"Professor, I don't know..." Harry trailed off.

"It would make me very happy," Selena purred. Silence prevailed for the next minute. "It didn't work, did it?"

"What?"

"Well, I put a command in my voice. Anybody who isn't a siren would have eagerly agreed to do as I asked," Selena explained. "You didn't. And according to everything we just went over in class, you could only ignore my message if you were a siren."

Harry didn't want to believe her; he had enough problems in his life as it was. He didn't need new powers, nor did he want them. Couldn't he be a normal wizard like everybody else? No, he had to be the Savior of the Wizarding World and now he had to be a siren as well. "Alright, let's get this over with," he whispered.

"That's entirely the wrong attitude to approach this with, Mr. Potter," Selena admonished. "An attitude like that leads to sloppy work, and sirens can't afford to be sloppy."

"Whatever," he mumbled under his breath.

"Quite clearly, you are not interested in being responsible and saving people from your mood swings," Selena snapped. "I'll not teach someone who is not interested; it will be a waste of time. You are dismissed, Mr. Potter."

"Professor, I didn't mean to"-

"I don't care what you did or did not mean to do. You are lucky enough to have another siren at your convenience. I never had another siren to teach me. I had to learn the hard way," Selena said brusquely. "You are dismissed."

"Professor"-

"What part of "you are dismissed" do you not understand? Go! Be gone with you," she said, waving her hand towards the door and involving herself with paperwork on her desk.

As Harry left the office, he realized he had just turned another member of the Snape family against him.


	4. Chapter 4: The First Lesson

These characters aren't mine, sadly, and I make no profit from Harry Potter. I cry out to the stars, "If only, if only."

Chapter 4: The First Lesson

Malfoy was waiting outside Selena's classroom with Crabbe and Goyle, and had begun bickering with Ron and Hermione, who were also waiting for Harry.

"Well, well, Potter," Malfoy said upon seeing Harry. "I suppose you thought having one Professor Snape against you wasn't enough."

"Shove off, Malfoy," Harry replied angrily; he didn't want to hear Malfoy's comments, he just wanted him to go away. To everyone's surprise, including Malfoy's, Draco turned and walked away, Crabbe and Goyle following him as they always did. "Bugger," Harry mumbled. "You two head on back to Gryffindor, I left something in the classroom." With that, he turned and headed back through the classroom to Selena's office.

"Why are you still here?" Selena greeted him.

"You're right," he said. "I need to be trained."

She sensed a willingness in his voice. "Alright then. First, you must learn an intense form of meditation. Make yourself comfortable," she instructed. He sat rigidly in the chair in front of her desk. "You don't expect me to believe that you're comfortable like that, do you?"

"I'm good," Harry responded, lying through his teeth. Selena stood and walked around her desk, stopping behind him. He assumed this would be part of the meditation, so he didn't turn to look at her.

She began massaging his shoulders and neck, and a tingling sensation ran through his body. "You're too tense," she breathed in his ear. "Relax." Harry leaned back in his chair as muscles he hadn't known were sore were healed by Selena's gentle yet firm massage. "Close your eyes." He did as she asked, a sigh escaping his lips. "Now clear your mind. Don't think about anything."

Not thinking about anything was far more complicated than it sounded. For quite some time, he couldn't help but fantasize about Selena. When he finally managed to clear her from his mind, his worries about Voldemort resurfaced.

"Alright, Mr. Potter, that'll do for today," Selena's voice broke into his thoughts. He opened his eyes and saw her sitting behind her desk. _When did she stop massaging my shoulders,_ he wondered. "You'll be late for Potions if you don't leave now, and my brother is not a forgiving person."

With that sentence, he sprang up and ran. He didn't think he could handle the wrath of another Snape. Harry did not know that Selena followed him to the door and watched him run down the hall, hunger in her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5: Monthlies

These characters aren't mine, sadly, and I make no profit from Harry Potter. I cry out to the stars, "If only, if only."

Chapter 5: Monthlies

The end of September was approaching, and Harry had just mastered the meditation Selena had been teaching him. It was quite useful for keeping his emotions under control.

"Very good, Mr. Potter," Selena said. "Finally, we can begin more intense work."

She opened the window and let the autumn air slip gently into the room. She beckoned for Harry to come stand by her at the window. "You have the ability to control anything with a brain. The more simple the brain, the easier it will be to control the creature. Do you see those geese on the lake?"

"Yes," Harry said. A question was forming in his mind, but he would have to wait until the end of this practice to get any information from Selena. He had discovered a week ago that asking questions in the middle of a session resulted in Selena dismissing him because he could not concentrate on the subject at hand, which profited them nothing.

"Call it to you," Selena said.

"I'm not quite sure how to do that. The geese can't hear my voice..." he trailed off.

"Sirens need to use their voice only on creatures of more complex minds. And geese do not qualify as those of complex minds. Focus on the goose of your choice and will it to come to you in your mind. Clear your mind of everything else. Let this be your only thought."

Harry did as he was asked. To help clear his mind, he closed his eyes. _Come here, goose_, he thought, envisioning the goose he had chosen flying in from the lake into the window of Selena's office.

Suddenly, he was being pummeled. He opened his eyes and saw that the entire geese population of the lake had responded to his call, and were now flocking to cluster around him, trying to land on his shoulders or head. Selena was suppressing laughter at the sight of a goose-covered Harry Potter.

"Professor, what went wrong? I only wanted one," Harry cried over the honking of his new-found friends.

"You will be a very powerful siren, Harry. To have your power reach out to a flock when you attempted to reach only one proves that your powers are very great," Selena responded. "Well, I suppose you had best be heading for Potions."

"I have a few questions first," Harry replied as the geese settled down to waddling around Selena's office. "First, I was wondering if the Ministry considers Sirens to be people or creatures."

"As long as you are registered with the Ministry, there should be no problems. We were given rights long ago, provided we make ourselves known. I've already filled the paperwork out for you. No need to worry," she said.

"Also, I was...well...I was wondering if I could spend more time working on getting my...powers..." (he glanced at the geese scattered around the room) "...under control."

"Well, if you have any more free time that you would desire to devote to training, I'll be happy to help you, provided it doesn't conflict with my schedule."

"How about after Quidditch practice this afternoon? You could pick me up at the pitch," Harry suggested.

"That sounds fine," Selena said. "Now hurry, or Sevie will be upset."

Harry still hadn't gotten use to her calling Snape by the pet name of Sevie. He picked up his things and bolted out of her office.

Moments after he left, Selena looked at the counter and realization struck her. This afternoon was quite inconvenient for her. It would also be inconvenient for Harry to have Quidditch practice this afternoon.

-

Ron answered the door to the Gryffindor Quidditch locker room. The black cloaked figure standing at the door frightened him out of his wits. He was certain it was a Death eater there to kill Harry, and, being in the way, Ron was dead.

"Mr. Weasley, I must see Harry immediately," Selena's urgent voice came from the cloak. She pushed back the hood to reveal her face and convince him she was who she claimed to be.

Harry took his time getting to the door, despite Selena's obvious impatience. "Professor, is something wrong?" he asked.

"Quite terribly so, come with me," Selena commanded, grabbing his arm and leading him away from the pitch. He was quite confused as Selena led him into the Forbidden Forest.

"Professor, what's wro"- his voice cut out as a terrible pain spread through his body and he fell to the ground. Selena was right behind him, but he barely noticed this. He cried out with the pain, as did she. A few hours of screaming themselves hoarse ensued, then suddenly, the pain was gone.

Harry looked at Selena. Her hair had turned the electric blue color of her eyes. She looked a bit pale her breath came in ragged gasps, as did his. "Are you alright?" she asked, her voice sounding very melodic.

"I guess," he replied. He realized his voice sounded much like hers.

"Here, put this on," she said, pulling a black cloak similar to her own out and handing it to him.

"Professor, your hair..."

"Yes, it's the color of my eyes. As yours is the color of your eyes," Selena answered his unvoiced question.

"That's ridiculous." Harry said, using a summoning spell to conjure up a hand mirror. When he saw his reflection, he screamed and dropped the mirror. His hair was, as Selena had said, the same emerald color as his eyes. "What...?"

"I'll answer your questions on the way to my office," she explained.

During the trek to the castle under their black cloaks, Selena explained that every month, all sirens, regardless of sex, transformed. Most sirens referred to this time as their "Monthlies" and it always came at the end of the month. If he wanted to know the full extent of the ability his transformation gave him, he should take a swim in the lake. The transformation gave sirens the ability to breath underwater. If he should go for a swim, the webs at the base of his fingers would extend to his fingertips to make it easy to pull himself through the water. This was due to the old days when sirens used to live on small islands, and were more savage. They would swim out to ships on the ocean and kill the crew to steal the provisions and luxuries onboard. Also, standing in a body of water would heighten his manipulation abilities even more.

Harry realized as they got into Selena's office and shut the door that he had an insatiable desire to make love to her. It was stronger then it ever had been before. Standing next to her, he couldn't help himself and gently kissed her on the lips.

"Harry," Selena gasped weakly, "we can't. The consequences"-

"I don't care what the consequences are," he whispered to her, taking her in his arms.

"We can't," she repeated, leaning in to kiss him.

As they kissed passionately, he swept her desk clean with one arm, then hoisted her onto the desk. He laid her down gently, climbing on top of her.


	6. Chapter 6: In the Morning

These characters aren't mine, sadly, and I make no profit from (insert story the particular fic of mine you are reading is based on here). I cry out to the stars, "If only, if only."

By the by, watch out, a few of the characters may be ooc. (out of character for those of you who don't know what that stands for.)

Chapter 6: In the Morning

Severus hurried through the halls the next morning. Selena should've been in her room last night. The only other possibility was her office. He came into her office and slammed the door shut behind him.

Selena's head and shoulders popped up over the edge of her desk. "Oh! Good morning, brother," she greeted him. Her face was scarlet, her breathing fast and shallow, and her shoulders were bare.

"What are you doing on the floor behind your desk?" he snapped.

"That's, um, a good question. Well, uh, see...yesterday, during Har- Mr. Potter's lesson, I had him call geese into the room. I managed to clean out the geese, but, um...they, uh, left behind some droppings and I slipped and fell. But I'm okay," she said nervously.

"I see," Severus replied slowly. "Might I inquire why your clothes are scattered over your office?"

"Oh, uh, well, um"-

"And while you're at it, do explain why Mr. Potter's uniform is strewn about!"

A moment of silence prevailed. "You caught us, Sevie," she exclaimed, pulling Harry's head and shoulders up into view. "We were playing baseball janken with DADA and sirens. I'd ask him a question about DADA and he'd ask me a question about sirens. If you don't know the answer, or you get it wrong, you lose an article of clothing."

"Well, that game must have ended rather quickly; it seems neither of you have any clothes left," Severus said, his eyes darting from Selena's black bra on the back of her chair to her black thong on her shelves, and stopping to rest on Harry's boxers at the end of her desk. "Quite an...interesting idea to play on the floor."

The three heard the sound of students filing into the classroom.

"You did get my lesson plan, right?" Selena asked. Severus would be teaching her classes at the end of each month, coinciding with the monthlies.

Severus nodded, his scowl firmly in place. He wanted to beat Potter senseless. Selena was his little sister, and Severus didn't want her getting hurt, least of all by Potter. He stood there for a few minutes, just glaring at the two of them.

"You are both aware of the consequences." It was a statement, not a question. "If you decide to continue this folly, I suggest you be careful," he said softly.

"Professor?" Weasley inquired, opening the door.

"GET OUT, WEASLEY!" Severus bellowed, hoping to get the red-headed nuisance out before he saw anything.

"Professor? Harry?" Weasley gasped.

"Stay after class," Severus hissed, pushing Weasley out of the room. Following Weasley, he exited the office and slammed the door shut behind him. "Ten points from Gryffindor," he said loudly, employing his favorite defense mechanism of taking points to shut people up.


End file.
